Happiness in Unexpected Places
by Scifiroots
Summary: Just a cute little drabbled about Greg pushing Gil’s limits. GilGreg.


Happiness in Unexpected Places

Clarity Scifiroots  
**Summary**: Just a cute little drabbled about Greg pushing Gil's limits.  
Disclaimers apply.  
**Notes**: Sheesh! Sap, I tell ya! Where's this coming from? Pish. Well, it was fun. For misura's old "on location" request  
Third day of June!Fic!  
_Edited July 8, 2006_

_----------- _

"Greg..."

"Lover..."

"Don't patronize me, Greg," Gil said warningly.

Smirking, Greg leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek. "Then don't make it so easy."

"What were you thinking?" Gil stared at the skates in Greg's hands in exasperation.

Greg pouted, dropping one pair of skates onto the table next to Gil. "C'mon, this'll be fun! I bet you haven't done this in years!"

Gil eyed the skates wearily. "Try decades."

Greg plopped onto a bench and untied his high-tops. "Well, if you're going to be such a spoilsport, I guess I'll just leave you here and skate by myself."

Glancing at his watch, Gil asked, "How long do you plan on this taking?"

"Gil!" Greg protested. "Just give it a try! We've got the whole place to ourselves."

"Tell me again why your friend lent you the key?"

Greg smiled innocently. "'Cuz I'm cute and sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Uh-huh."

"And maybe I had some interesting photos he didn't want his girlfriend to see..."

"Black mail, Greg? I'm unimpressed."

Greg made a face. "Oh come on, I asked for a favor and with a little 'wink-wink, nudge-nudge' he gave me the key for twenty-four hours." By now, he'd gotten a pair of roller skates onto his feet. "Now are you joining me or not?" Gil's raised eyebrow was response enough.

Rolling his eyes, Greg carefully stood up and made his way over to the DJ station. Steadying himself with the railing, he made his way up the couple of steps into the booth. He switched the lighting system for the rink on, grinning when the disco ball started to turn and various colored lights blinked on and off. He eyed the music selection, finally giving in to the mix of seventies and eighties music already in the player. He chuckled to himself as the beginning of "Love Shack" spilled from the speakers.

Gil winced at the sudden blast of music, thinking that he wouldn't mind if his hearing decided to skip out on him at that moment—not that it should, he hadn't had a problem in the year and a half since the operation. He watched Greg skate steadily for a few laps, looked like he was warming up.

Abruptly Greg changed pace. He sped along the far curve and in one smooth move, crossed his right foot in front of his left so that he was moving backwards. He continued to switch a few more times as he completed the lap. As he rounded the near curve, Gil could see the flush and happy grin spreading across his lover's face. He found himself marveling once again how the smallest things could make Greg happy.

Sighing to himself, Gil shook his head with a small, resigned smile. It never failed. Greg could get him to do things he would never in a hundred years be willing to do otherwise... But sometimes—okay, almost always—he found that doing those things with Greg made him happy, too.

Gil's natural balance seemed to have escaped him as he got to his feet unsteadily. Awkwardly he made his way to the rink's entrance and stepped down onto the slick floor. He grabbed onto the low wall as his skated foot took off without him. Damnit, he was going to fall on his ass and embarrass himself.

He got his second foot onto the rink and managed to stand without holding onto anything. Okay, breath, time to try moving forward. His arms flailed for a handhold as soon as he started. Just when he thought he'd fall, a warm arm slid around his waist and a hand folded over his own.

"Follow me," Greg said gently, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Easy for you to say," Gil grumbled.

Patiently, Greg led Gil around for a handful of laps. Eventually Gil began to move with coordination, feeling fairly comfortable as long as he didn't move too fast. Greg smiled and let him go, skating ahead and then turning so that he skated backward as Gil went forward.

"You're getting the hang of it!" Greg congratulated.

"Maybe," Gil admitted, the corner of his lips quirking suspiciously upwards.

Greg stopped abruptly and caught Gil. With Gil's momentum they continued to move a few feet further. Greg laughed, the sound soothing Gil's remaining tension from work.

"Thanks," Greg said, kissing the corner of Gil's mouth.

Gil initiated the next kiss, moving a hand behind Greg's head so that he could increase the pressure.

"Never stop surprising me, Greg."

With a grin, Greg led them towards the exit. "Promise. Anyway, I have a lot of research to conduct for writing _The Secret Life of Gilbert Grissom_."

"It wouldn't do anyone else any good."

"And why's that?"

Gil brushed his lips lightly over Greg's. "You're the one I love."

Fin


End file.
